Nonsense
by Fomalhaut
Summary: A Sakano X OC story. It's completely unreasonable and nonsense, btw : A fangirl and the producer?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've been working on a lot. It's a Sakano X OC story (not yaoi). Please take the time to read, I promise it'll get better later. I hope you'll read and review. Reviews appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed, and I won't react to flames.**

**Thank you.**

**

* * *

**"Fine then" said Seguchi Tohma after about 10 minutes of discussion "they may come in tomorrow. But" his piercing bluish-green eyes stared at his conversation partner "you gave me your word they won't disturb them too much, nor interfere with the recording. Now, don't be so afraid" he smiled in the end "I'm sure they'll be fine."  
Mr. Grant, the responsible for Japanese bands' break in the USA and the introduction of American bands in Japan, sighed in relief. He'd never thought Mr. Seguchi would _ever_ give in – but, in the end, it was his daughter's wish, and, since Tohma had already met her a couple of times when she came in to dine with his father, he must have drawn the conclusion that Amy Grant, 20, was a quiet, sweet young woman. Nothing to worry about. And her three friends… well, Amy will keep them quiet for sure.  
"Thank you… thank you again…" Mr. Grant nodded happily.  
"Not another word" Tohma raised a hand "just make them stay tight to your promise, and it'll be fine. I'll phone Sakano-san tomorrow morning, just before their arrival at 10 AM" 

"Really?" Amy Grant yelled in excitement into the phone "OH DAD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she hung up "Girls!" she said to her three housemates in the end "We'll get to see them tomorrow at 10 AM!"  
"Yeah!" the other three American girls jumped up. They've been living in Japan for more than 10 years now, and had their own home together for two months, being best friends since they met in elementary school, happy to find someone else from America.

"Fans?" asked Sakano incredulously "coming in – here?"  
He didn't dare to ask the President if he was joking, partly because he knew too well he wasn't. But it was hard to believe that Seguchi Tohma would let 4 fans come in to the studio to get the Bad Luck members' autographs directly in the studio, while the time was tight, and they needed to finish the new album in three days. Little did it matter that there was only one song to record – for Sakano, everything that _could_ go bad felt as if it already _did_ go bad. He could already see the band ruined for the fans interrupted the work, and the new album couldn't be completed in time.  
"Don't worry" said Tohma in a calming voice "I know they'll be quiet, and there'll be nothing to be afraid of."  
And with this, he hung up, leaving it to Sakano to inform Shuichi, Suguru, Hiro and K.  
The Bad Luck members seemed happy, and K just assured them that if anything got out of hand, his gun was ready…

The only thing Seguchi Tohma didn't know was that Amy Grant's three friends were not at all like angelic little Amy.

Walking towards NG, it could be already seen from their conversation.  
"Maria" said short, curly blonde-haired, blue-eyed Amy blushing "these clothes..."  
"They'll LOVE them" answered tall, raven-haired Maria Kelly "I'm sure this will be the next trend!"  
As the four of them walked side by side, with one word on each shirt, the writing that could be read was _WE LOVE BAD LUCK_.  
"Oh, no!" Lindsay Carter (shirt with _BAD_), who had her long brown hair tied in two ponytails yelled "I forgot one of my CDs!" she held up three singles, one album and a stack of folded Bad Luck posters.  
"You've got enough for them to sign, don't worry… ah, Shindou Shuichi…" replied red-haired Sara Wyle, a huge Shuichi fangirl, while her green eyes shone behind her round glasses.  
So, this was the terrible menace, oh, sorry, these were the 4 Bad Luck fans ready to enter NG.

_10 AM_. Sakano's nerves were about to collapse (not that it was a surprise). _When will they arrive? Let this be over once and for all!_ he thought, and almost started spinning like a tornado as usual, when he heard footsteps. The fangirls had arrived.

"Hey, nice shirts!" Shuichi walked out from behind the glass barrier, greeting the girls cheerfully.  
"I made them!" winked Maria.  
"Congrats then!"  
"OMG SHINDOU SHUICHI" in a second, Sara was already over him, hugging his neck so tightly that he felt like choking "you're my aaangel…!"  
"Sara…" Amy warned her silently, while Suguru was signing her album cover "please, remember Dad's promise to Mr. Seguchi…"  
Sara instantly let Shuichi go, and, as he gasped for air, she asked him to sign her albums.  
Lindsay, after having everything signed (the band members's hands were nearly wilting off), jumped around happily, shouting why she loved the band so much. Briefly, these 4 fans, with the sole exception of Amy, who tried in vain to keep her friends down, could make up for 100. Not that Hiro or Suguru seemed to mind too much. Only Shuichi started to feel really awkward when Sara recitated him non-stop all her plans about _their_ wedding and how much she loved him. Sure, Sara knew about Yuki from TV and magazines. But she was too loved up with her favourite pop star and eager to share her fantasies with him.

"Calm down, Sakano-san" K said firmly, seeing the producer's nerves were about to give up "they're almost done."

True, the albums and posters were all signed, and the Bad Luck members (for the sole exception of Shuichi, who couldn't get rid of a drooling Sara) accepted smiling all the compliments from their fans. After a minute, Amy, who'd never want her father to get into trouble with Mr. Seguchi, bowed and started to leave, urging the others to do so too  
"Girls!" she whispered "if we behave well, maybe we could get in once again!"  
In the end, the four girls stood in line once again, so the writing on their shirts could be read.  
"WE LOVE BAD LUCK!"  
"Marry me Shuichi…"  
"SARA!" Amy pulled her sleeve "goodbye, thank you very much!"  
"You're welcome" smiled Hiro.  
So Amy pulled Sara, who continued to blow kisses towards an embarrassed Shuichi, along the corridor, as they left NG. But the other two weren't following them.

"Can we watch as you record a song? Eh? Canwecanwecanwe?" asked Lindsay, all excited.  
"Pleeease!" added Maria.  
"Well… okay" Shuichi was glad that Sara was no longer around.

When the two girls had been outside for like 15 minutes, drooling and staring so insistently that the band members simply couldn't concentrate, K decided it was time to take some serious action. He forced himself to tell it to the girls quite kindly, anyway.  
"Listen" he walked outside and aimed his gun at them "we need to complete the new album."  
"Ooo, is that real?" Maria stared at the weapon "sooo cool!"  
"It is… I, as their manager, ask you to leave _now_"  
"But pleee… aah!" Maria's eyes widened as a bullet hit the wall only a few inches beside her "oookay, I'm leaving!"

But Lindsay stayed.  
"You won't dare!" she said, and she tood firmly as other 6 bullets were fired, all around her.  
K's eyes narrowed, and he walked back inside to reload.  
But Sakano couldn't take it anymore. He went in his full tornado-like spinning, and rushed out to Lindsay.  
"That was fun! Do it again!" was all he got, along with a small giggle.  
Sakano felt humiliated.  
"I'll take care of her, K-san" he said to K, who was just exiting, gun reloaded.

The producer knew he couldn't hurt a fan, and was afriad K might – that's why he decided to take up the task of getting rid of Lindsay Carter. He simply grasped her shoulder and dragged her down the corridor, while she kept on protesting, but couldn't free herself, as the 29 year-old man was much stronger than the 20 year-old girl.

Once outside, Sakano let Lindsay go and stared directly into her deep brown eyes.  
"I wanna go back!"  
"You can't!"  
"Who are you, anyway?" she lifted her chin in challenge.  
"Bad Luck's producer… leave. Now."  
Lindsay simply looked at him, from head to the feet, slowly and analyzing.  
"Producer, eh?"  
She knew she shouldn't. But that moment she was no longer Lindsay, the Bad Luck fan. She became Lindsay, the one who must _always _have it right and say the last word.  
"Well then, you're quite a loser producer… you look like a bookworm…"  
Sakano felt his nerves get on the edge again. But he knew he couldn't faint now, or start spinning, as Lindsay would laugh at him, and he started to really not like the girl.  
Soon their discussion became quite animated, as Sakano didn't simply leave, for Lindsay's words hurt him deep inside.

They didn't even notice the small crowd gathering around them, eagerly watching each second of their wordfight.

"You're just a crazy little fangirl! But a great nuisance, I'm sure everyone thinks this!"  
The fight had been going on for like 5 or 6 minutes then, and both were panting, as Sakano tried to end it with this sentence.  
Only then they noticed the "spectacle" had drawn the attention of several passerbys.  
Lindsay, hurt and decided to get her way, concluded it was the right moment for a great exit.  
"You… you…"

She suddenly slapped Sakano.

"Dork!" and she left triumphantly.

* * *

**If there are unclear bits, or unbelievable parts - everything will be fixed. Thank you already!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait - oh, and I promise it will get better soon, the first 3 chapters are needed to build up the tension and the story, then comes the time for much more, i.e. scheming, some fluff, etc.**

* * *

"Aaah!" was all Amy Grant could say before fainting. Lindsay _had slapped__Bad Luck's producer_. It was as if her father, the great American manager, was already fired. For this was something Seguchi Tohma wouldn't forgive.

"Hey there, mate, your girlfriend is surely a tough one" someone patted Sakano on the shoulder as he stood on the street as if he had frozen there. Lindsay was already gone; only the red hand-shaped mark on his left cheek stayed there, burning.

"Oh, no, is _that one_ here again?" Shuichi hid under the synthethiser as he heard footsteps.  
"Calm down, it's only Sakano-san" said Fujisaki, quite nervous being unable to reach his instrument properly.  
"Oh."  
But Sakano just walked past the studio, barely making a gesture with his hand. They couldn't avoid but stare at the obvious sign that he had been slapped.

"Sakano-san" said Tohma after the producer couldn't pronounce a single word for minutes. "Now, calm down, and tell me exactly what happened."

Ten minutes later, Mr. Grant was already called in the President's office.

The phone rang at the four girls' house.  
"Amy…" whispered Lindsay, recently told off by everyone, but mostly Sara, 'cause she thought that now she won't be able to see her beloved Shuichi any more.  
"Hallo?"  
"Amy, it's me, Dad."  
She froze.

"It's okay, girls" she sighed in relief when she hung up "but, Lindsay! You can't go back to NG any more."  
"But, Amy!" she opened her arms "I linger in the hall nearly each day, when I'm waiting for you!"  
"Well, don't do it any more!"  
"Fine, I'll just wait outside."  
For Amy used to meet his father and have some quick lunch together, and Lindsay used to wait for her in the hall from 3 to 4 PM, and if she didn't show up, then she'd just go home alone. Lindsay never got bored, anyway, as she always used to carry books to read around.

Three days later, Bad Luck had finished recording their newest album, and Sakano had turned into a tornado only once, so they decided to go to a nearby cheap, but good restaurant to celebrate. Too bad Amy, Maria, Lindsay and Sara decided to dine there too the same exact evening, for they liked the place as well, and Amy managed to calm down a little already.

"Hey…" said Sara suddenly "isn't that Shindou Shuichi?"  
"Sara" Maria, seated in front of her with Lindsay, didn't even raise her head "you see Shindou Shuichi _everywhere_."  
"B-but… it _is_ him, OMG!"  
"Oh man, really… look, it's them…!" Amy nodded.  
"Ah-hah!" Lindsay reached in her bag, and soon produced her portable cd player along with some discs "found it!" it was the Bad Luck CD she forgot to get signed the other day.  
"Don't you _dare_" Amy put her bit of sushi down "I… LINDSAY, COME BACK!!!"  
Weirdly, they never used any nickname on her.

"HI!"  
Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru sat there petrified, as Lindsay waved at them.  
"Oh no, is _that one_ here again…?" Shuichi whispered in terror.

"No, Sara, no, you stay here…" Amy and Maria co-worked to hold her in her seat.

"Ehhh…" Lindsay scratched her head "I really don't wanna disturb you, just that…"  
"Go home, girl!"  
"Oh, shut up!" replied the girl.  
Lindsay didn't even notice who was the one who spoke up, but the others at the table stared at Sakano in shock, as they would have never expected such a radical and short sentence from him.  
"So" Lindsay leaned forward at a prodigious speed "will you please please pleeease sign this for me?"  
Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru looked shocked. K, sitting on the other side, was in fact so shocked that he even forgot to pull out his Magnum.  
For Lindsay, when leaning forward, accidentally leaned against Sakano, whose face was now buried in his plate.  
"LINDSAY!" Amy, saviour angel, showed up and grabbed her from behind "I assume you've fiished eating, so now we'll be goiiing! Goodbye!" and the four quickly exited the restaurant, with Maria dragging Sara, who kept on blowing kisses towards Shuichi.


End file.
